Play sets for toy vehicles are popular toys which are known to provide entertainment and excitement to a user. These play sets typically include some type of track configuration intended to guide a propelled toy vehicle, such as a 1/64 scale die-cast metal toy vehicle, through a course. The track configurations may include closed-loop continuous track arrangements and open-end arrangements. Toy vehicles are placed on these play set tracks and propelled across the configuration by hand or by an external propulsion means. In some applications, one or more users race the toy vehicles against each other and accordingly it is desirable to determine which toy vehicle won the race.
To bring increased entertainment and excitement to play sets, track configurations may include features such as intersecting tracks, loop segments, and other types of track configurations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a play set for toy vehicles that has a unique apparatus and method for determining a winner of the race.